The present invention relates generally to recreational water sprinklers.
It is commonly known that children enjoy a myriad of activities associated with water play that include the use of flotation devices, water toys, water pistols and guns, sprinklers and the like. Water sprinklers provide a convenient means for children to enjoy water play when they do not have ready access to a swimming pool. Although conventional water sprinklers may be used, children more often enjoy sprinkling devices that incorporate features other than a mere oscillating spray. Accordingly, many designs for recreational sprinklers incorporate ornamental features, such as spraying fire plugs or flowers, that make the device more appealing to children.
However, all of the water sprinklers described above merely spray water in a constant, predictable fashion from one or more locations on the device. What is needed, then, is a recreational water sprinkler comprising a body with a plurality of flexible spray arms for squirting water in a random, unpredictable fashion.